Crashed the Wedding
by DarkElements10
Summary: -Completed-. One Shot. Danny has a nightmare about his wedding day…


**Crashed the Wedding**

**Summary**** – Danny has a nightmare about his wedding day…**

"Dude, stop pacing," Tom Fletcher said as he placed his hand on Danny Jones' shoulder. "You're going to be fine. This wedding is going to be fine. But if you keep pacing, you're going to become so freaked out you'll pass out and miss your own wedding."

"Which is a surprise," Dougie Poynter commented as he walked into the foyer of the church. "None of us expected you to be the first one to get married, at such a young age too. How did you mom feel when you told her you were getting married at 17 year old to a 15 year old?"

"Did you come out here to make him feel worse or to help him?" Tom asked, rounding on his younger friend.

"A bit of both actually," Dougie replied with a grin. "One over the other," he walked over to Danny and slung his arm around his shoulder. "So, you thinking of popping any out anytime soon?"

"Dougie, I thought It old you to sit still!" Riley Jackson snapped as she walked into the foyer. Dougie rolled his eyes and gave a small, shy smile. "Don't you give me that smile now go back in there."

"Yes ma'am" Dougie replied.

"Riley, is you sister ready yet?" Danny asked, grabbing her arm. Riley turned to him and gave him a reassuring smile. "Gen will come and get you when she's ready" she replied and gave Danny a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You we're happy for you, right?"

"Yeah, I'm just as nervous as hell" Danny replied as he hugged her back. Riley grabbed Dougie's arm and pulled him back into the church and Tom laughed and shook his head.

"Wow, he's really whipped" he laughed and Danny nodded and laughed in agreement. Tom looked at his watch in concern. "I bet that we're going to start soon because we don't have the church of r much longer. I bet Rhu is nervous too. I mean, she is marrying _the_ Danny Jones."

"That for the confidence booster, mate" Danny grinned and hugged his friend.

"Danny?"

Danny turned around and he and Tom grinned at Gen Charlier.

"She's ready" Gen said and smiled cheerfully.

"Here we go, mate" Tom said and he and Danny followed Gen into the church. Danny whispered 'hellos' to his relatives and smiled at his friends who whispered congratulations. He stood up at the alter next to his best man, Harry Judd.

"So, are you ready?" Harry murmured as he smiled at his girlfriend, Jacqui Guhl, as she walked down the aisle, sprinkling flowers on the ground. Sydney Jackson came up behind her, carrying the rings on a small pillow. Harry slapped Danny's shoulder as Rhuben Jackson walked down the aisle, Patrick and Noah Jackson walked behind her, holding onto her train.

Danny smiled and pulled back her veil when she reached her side, and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Save it for when the priest tells you to" Sydney hissed.

"We are gathered here today to unify these two in holy matrimony," the preist said. "If there is anyone who things they shouldn't be married, speak nor or forever hold you peace."

Suddenly the back doors of the church opened and James Bourne, Matt Jay and Charlie Simpson strolled in.

"Were they even invited?" Riley whispered to Dougie and Gen, who shrugged in reply.

"Sorry we're late" James apologized loudly, sticking his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Yeah, we kind of got lost on the way to the church" Matt added and grinned sheepishly as Rhuben turned towards Charlie and beamed.

"Hey Charlie" she greeted.

"Hey love" he replied and lightly kissed her.

"Love?" Danny repeated in shock. "I'm the only one who can call her love. Why'd you kiss her? What's going on?"

"Sorry Danny, you're just not the right guy for her" Charlie said and wrapped his arms around Rhuben's waist.

"Yeah, Charlie's the only one for me" Rhuben replied and pouted sympathetically.

"What?" Danny cried his eyes wide. He turned to Harry. "Harry, help me here?"

"How do you want me to help?" Harry asked. And then grinned. "I got it, Charlie, Rhuben, you guys can get married ad then take the limo."

"Great idea!" Tom and Sydney agreed loudly.

"WHAT?" Danny almost screamed.

"Danny, they've always been perfect for each other," Dougie said, rolling his eyes. "Anybody could have seen it coming. In fact, everybody but you say it coming."

"What a doofus" Noah laughed.

"Quick, everybody point and laugh!" Patrick shouted and started laughing. Everybody in the church stood up and started to laugh, Busted, the DarkElements, Gen, Jacqui, Tom, Harry, and Dougie, laughing the loudest.

"No! Stop!" Danny cried, slapping his hands over his hears. "No! NO!"

* * *

"Danny! DANNY!"

Danny shot awake and looked up at Sydney, who looked back at him curiously.

"Are you ok?" the young boy asked.

"Fine. Fine," Danny replied, sitting up. "I'm fine. What' sup?"

"D'you want to play a game with us?"

"Sure, what kind of game?"

"Its called wedding and-"

"NO! NO MORE WEDDINGS! NO MORE WEDDINGS!" Danny shouted as he ran from the room, leaving g confused Sydney behind.

"Was it something I said?" he asked.

_**THE END**_

**A/N: Its really short and kind of stupid, but I wrote it when I was bored in Chicago.**


End file.
